Carlito Quotes Wiki
Welcome to the Carlito Quotes Wiki Go home. ☀�� Timeline * - 11 - 26 The Stone Age begins and ends. * - 03 - 08 "I Am Not a Robot" makes it onto Sash's top 25 most played songs. Sacred Videos * Go Go Carlito * Ur a lizard harry! * Look at this horse (it's amazing) * Spodor mon * Diablo III theme song * Ah fuck, i can't believe i forgot this. * He can smell you * The town of brown. Quotes * 2017-2-4 23:35 - ロック: CBEPX CYNEP CMU^B!!! * 8/19/2016 00:39 - Professor K: i think youtube is ahead by like 10 seconds 00:39 - Professor K: dont quote me tho * "When I was young I was sure of everything; in a few years, having been mistaken a thousand" - Spam 2016-1-29 * "Magnejism. I was raised a christian" - AnalJustice 2016-1-24 * 2:45 PM - Goat Man: It didn't launch 2:45 PM - Goat Man: but it launched * 23:49 PM - ロック: dont quote me * 00:27 AM - ロック: cloudy with a chance of fuck you * "Why" - Breezy - 16.10.14 *8:47 PM - Fantastic: well i should probably start this assignment x 50 * "OH GOBS GOBS GOBS GOBS!" - Matt Evans - 1 Sep 2014 * "She will always be miss, even when i am older than her." - Rochod - Quiz Night 2014 *"Is it just me, or does Jeremy Clarksons face remind you of Catherine?" - Tom Bleckly - 20 Feb *"Isn't bukkake that drink?" - Tom Bleckly - 27 Feb 2014 *"I'm guessing Starfox is a pony as well" - Tom Bleckly - 17 July 2014 *"i just got a unafishal penta has ryze" - James Mercer - 19 July 2014 *"the dick to penis ratio was way off" - Stephen Bailey 23 Aug 2014 *27/8/14 00:17 am - ロック: i was dat chris mah nigga *"sounds like it was written by a horny autistic child" Mitch Mcfarlane - 2014 *22:15 PM - ロック: pretty keen for chapter πx87^3DS *23:37 PM - Tindalos: how about you thank me for you burning my house down? *00:19 AM - ZRcHPK: hey guys, can you make fire by scraping two fish together with the friction? *19:53 PM - Spanion: "Dark Birds: Prepare to Flap" *18:21 PM - Poop Train Conductor: At least my sack smells like citrus. *23:18 PM - Tindalos: WORTH EVERY POKEDOLLAR *01:37 AM - ZRcHPK: you mean poetoirhg *17:45 PM - Sir Spanion the VI: TALITY 17:45 PM - Sir Spanion the VI: what *21:04 PM - Tindalos: why didnt it said last year tomorrow? *02:36 AM - Master of Subterfuge: i have ti watcg eng dub aninie *8:35 PM - 阪本: today i ate a 6yo japanese girls breath *5:26 PM - Dom: bailey you are legitimately fucking retarded i swear to god *12:50 AM - 阪本: matt are you alive 12:50 AM - 阪本 download porn for me *7:28 PM - 阪本: i need to watch pre teen men playing with balls *8:52 PM - 阪本: thsy yhing lookd do baf 8:52 PM - 阪本: WHAT *6:36 PM - 阪本: you just abbrivekifjb them *10:22 PM - reky: fapping is physical exertion talking to girls is mental torture *4:37 PM - Inafishpool: omboyr 4:38 PM - Inafishpool: wow 4:38 PM - Inafishpool: i was close 4:38 PM - Inafishpool: invite* Category:Browse